


Sergio

by MylittleFootballWorld



Series: The Vampire Series [11]
Category: Football RPF, Vampire AU - Fandom
Genre: Family, M/M, Oneshot, Tumblr Prompt, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylittleFootballWorld/pseuds/MylittleFootballWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio is realising his old life is gone and has a hard time dealing with it. Raúl is of course there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sergio

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon on Tumblr asked me when and how Sergio and Raúl develope a closer relationship to each other, well my answer was that it’s all connected to the point when Sergio realizes that he will never see his biological family again and has to learn how to deal with it and the Anon asked me to write it, so here it is. I hope you will enjoy it (I don't have a beta reader,so mistakes are all mine and I apologise for them)

Raúl leaned back against the tree trunk turning his head to Guti and Sergio. For the very first time Sergio would run a complete parkour in the forest today. Next to him stood Iker who was tense and probably more excited than his boyfriend. “Just try not to think too much and everything will be fine”, the brunette reminded Sergio for the thousandths time. The younger one only rolled his eyes and got into his starting position. He looked at Guti who crossed his arms in front of his chest and nodded then Sergio started running.  
The first few obstacles were no problem at all. Sliding under a few tree trunks, some somersaults, climbing up a tree and jumping from trunk to trunk, nothing too difficult. But then he approached “the rock”. A fairly large and big rock that was laying half in the riverbed and which had caused Sergio a lot of trouble trying to jump onto the rock.  
The Spaniard balled his hands to fists and pushed himself off the ground and up into the air. Iker’s fingernails dug into Guti’s arm. Sergio’s feet touched the rock’s surface but he landed too close to the edge and fell back down. Raúl pushed himself off the tree trunk but remained where he stood. Iker on the other hand was next to his boyfriend within seconds: “Sergio! Oh my god, are you alright? Does something hurt? Talk to me!”  
“For god’s sake, Iker let him breathe”, Guti pulled his oldest son away impatiently then he turned to Sergio, “you alright, kid?”  
Sergio nodded and sat up brushing off some dust, he chuckled: “Yeah, I’m good.” Something in his back cracked loudly and Iker’s face went pale. “Iker, I’m fine. It’s nothing”, his boyfriend laughed. “Maybe you should stop for today”, the brunette suggested but the younger one brushed it off. “No, can I go again?”, Raúl raised an eyebrow but stayed quiet.  
Guti patted Sergio’s shoulder and shook his head: “Iker’s right. It’s enough for today.” The youngest looked at Raúl who nodded and sighed defeatedly:”Fine. But tomorrow I’ll try again.”

Xabi stood behind the counter mixing Fabio a drink. Marcelo jumped down the stairs: “Raúl’s home!” The Basque rolled his eyes: “I know, darlin’ I can see them.” His younger brother decided to ignore him and jumped into Sergio’s arms who almost fell over. “I’ve got a joke, do you want to hear it?”, he smiled down at the Spaniard.   
“Sure, tell me”, Sergio groaned under his brother’s weight, “but would you mind getting off me?” Marcelo jumped off his arm and pulled him to the counter: “Xabi and Fabio have to listen, too!” James came down the stairs dragging Gareth after him: “I want to hear it, too!” Guti rolled his eyes and disappeared upstairs, Iker sat down next to Sergio and Raúl leaned against a wall observing Sergio’s behaviour.  
“Alright, ready? Okay, what do you call the security guards outside the Samsung shops?”, the Brazilian giggled, “Guardians of the galaxy.” He fell off his chair laughing. Sergio joined in his laughter while the others chuckled politely and Xabi kept a completely straight face. Raúl raised his eyebrow, Sergio’s behaviour was… strange. His laughter was too loud and his smile too bright. And the Spaniard feared he might know why.  
Marcelo was still laughing. “It wasn’t even funny”, Xabi rolled his eyes. “You are a meanie”, the Brazilian pouted and James giggled. “And you’re a crybaby”, the Basque retorted. Marcelo’s bottom lip started quivering, Xabi squinted his eyes: “Don’t you dare to start crying now.”  
“Dad!” Raúl sighed and went over to them. Fabio was watching the scene quite amusedly sipping his drink. “Boys, is that really necessary? You are two grown men and you should be able to…” “Cristiano’s home”, Gareth jumped up and ran to the door. Cristiano raised his eyebrows and made a step to the side so the Welshman ran past him and out of the door.  
Fabio chuckled and went to kiss his boyfriend: “How was your training?” “Good but I missed you.” “Oh, look a squirrel!”, Marcelo squeaked and ran outside. Iker jumped to his feet: “No, Marcelo don’t chase it… too late.” The Brazilian came running back: “I think it bit me. I feel a bit dizzy.” “Oh for god’s sake”, Xabi threw the towel he had been drying the glasses with on the counter and grabbed Marcelo, “Upstairs, now.”  
Raúl’s eyes hadn’t left Sergio despite his boys acting like the children they were at heart. And for a second when no one was paying attention he saw Sergio’s bright smile falter and then fade and a deep sadness take over his dark brown eyes.

He woke up from the sound of muffled sobs the following night. Raúl turned to the side and found Guti looking at him. “Go. He needs you”, the blonde kissed his boyfriend shortly and then turned his head back into the pillow. The black haired slowly got up, put on his jeans, straightened his T-Shirt and left the room in the direction of the attic. Iker wasn’t the only one who had figured out Sergio’s hiding place.  
Sergio was sitting in the darkest corner with his knees pulled up to his chest and tears streaming down his face. He tried to stifle his sobs when he saw the trapdoor opening and Raúl coming. He hoped Raúl wouldn’t see or hear him but he knew that was a stupid thought. Raúl heard everything.  
The black haired approached him and sat down next to his youngest family member, he said nothing. He only sat and waited for Sergio to say something. They sat in silence for more than half an hour only disturbed by the younger Spaniard’s sobs. Raúl put an arm around his son’s shoulders and pulled him against his chest. That action broke Sergio’s resistance. He curled himself up in Raúl’s arms, his hands clawing at his shirt’s soft fabric, sobs wrecking through his body.  
The black haired still kept quiet but held him as close as he could and let him cry into his shirt. “I miss them so much”, Sergio eventually choked out. Raúl rubbed soothing circles into his back: “I know.” He waited a few moments for Sergio to say something but the latter stayed quiet. “Tell me about them”, the black haired said quietly. But the sobs were the only sound escaping the younger one’s lips. “Okay, it’s fine when you don’t want to talk”, Raúl ran his fingers carefully through Sergio’s hair.  
He quickly noticed his movements calmed Sergio. His sobs slowly died down and soon he drifted off to sleep sighing softly. Raúl shifted his position a little so he was able to carefully put his chin on Sergio’s head who was now peacefully sleeping on his chest.

Raúl stayed awake the following night listening for a sound. He knew the problem was far from solved and he really hoped Sergio would open up to him. It would be impossible to help him if he didn’t talk to him. The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Raúl stood up as quietly as possible but Guti of course woke up. “Keep sleeping, love”, the black haired kissed his forehead and went to the door. The blonde looked after him and then closed his eyes again. He hated it that Raúl wasn’t sleeping in their bedroom at the moment but he knew Sergio really needed him right now.  
“Don’t you need to sleep?”, Sergio asked through his sobs as Raúl sat down next to him. “I could ask you the same question”, the black haired opened his arms and the younger one leaned against him. “I feel so lonely and then I can’t sleep.” Raúl brushed off a few tears: “Even with Iker?” Sergio nodded: “But please don’t tell him. I don’t want him to be worried.”  
The black haired stopped himself from telling the younger one that Iker was always worried about him. “Do you want to tell me about your family today?” Sergio pressed closer against the older one’s body: “I miss them so much.” Raúl pressed a kiss into his hair: “I know. All of us were where you are right now. It gets better. Do you have siblings?”  
The younger one nodded: “A sister and a brother.” “What are their names? Do you get along well?” “My sister Miriam was always my weakness. She’s the only girl and I always felt like I had to protect her. I love her a lot”, he wiped off some of his tears, “I always get emotional when I talk about her. My brother René and me always got along well, too. He got married last year and he has a little daughter. My niece Daniela is my everything. I love her like my own child. I don’t see them much because they live in Sevilla where I was born but they always visit me here in Madrid. I always spend a lot of time with my Daniela when she visits me. And now… I-I’ll never… see”   
Raúl tightened his arms around him when Sergio’s sobs became stronger again. “I had a brother, too”, the black haired said quietly after a few moments of silence. “Really?”, Sergio looed up and Raúl nodded. “What happened to him?” “He died the day I was turned.” Sergio stared at him wide-eyed and then in a sudden impulse hugged him tightly: “I’m sorry.” Raúl was taken aback for a moment but quickly returned the hug.  
They remained in that position for along time and when Raúl looked down at Sergio he had fallen asleep. “You will be alright”, he kissed his forehead, “I promise.”

Raúl spend the next day in the library trying to finally finish the book he had started to read two days ago. Guti soon joined him. “I miss you”, he said as he leaned against the chimney a blood whiskey in his hand. His boyfriend put his book down on the table: “I know. But he needs me.”  
“I know”, the blonde smiled, “doesn’t change that I miss you.” Raúl stood up and went to his boyfriend caressing his cheek. Guti pulled him closer and kissed him.  
Sergio who stood outside in the corridor felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He had never meant to get between Guti and Raúl. They probably hated him now. Nothing he ever did was right, he always messed everything up. He should have never become a part of their family.  
“Isn’t it exhausting you?”, he heard Guti ask. “Of course it is”, Sergio’s eyes filled with tears at Raúl’s words and he ran upstairs to the attic.  
Raúl ran a hand through his black hair: “Of course it’s exhausting but I wouldn’t want it any other way. He needs me now and I want to be there for him. I love him just as much as the other boys.”

Sergio was surprised when Raúl came to him again at night. The black haired immediately felt that something was off. He kneeled down in front of the younger one: ” What’s wrong?” “Don’t you have to be with Guti?”, Sergio sniffled. The older Spaniard looked at him questioningly. “I heard you talk in the library and you said you are exhausted and that you miss each other and I never wanted to get in your way. You were right when you said that I shouldn’t be part of your family”, Sergio hiccupped.  
Raúl smiled softly and cupped his son’s face with his hands: “Sergio, I took that back long ago. You are a valid part of this family and I am proud to call you my son. This is your family, Sergio just as much as it is my family. You got in no one’s way, I want to help you through this. And believe me, José would as well if he could. But he knows that he won’t be much of a help here and he doesn’t mind. José wants you to get better, too. I know you think you have to prove yourself to us but you don’t, Sergio. We love you anyway. All of us. You don’t have to do this all alone, we want help you. You just have to let us. And don’t ever think that you don’t matter, you matter and you are more than good enough.”  
Sergio leaped forward and hugged the black haired tightly: “I love you, Raúl.”  
“I love you, too dear”, Raúl smiled. He pulled back and looked Sergio in the eyes: “There is no shame in asking for help, Sergio. We all need a little help sometimes, that’s what you have a family for. We will get through this together.”

When Sergio came downstairs into the bar the next morning Marcelo was already waiting for him. “Sergio! Raúl said you need some distraction! I made a list of things we can do! We can have a slumber party or play pranks on old, boring Xabi or you could help me catching the squirrel but watch it, it bites or…” Sergio looked at Raúl who was sitting at the counter sipping his blood coffee and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! Comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
